Unbroken Bonds
by MeowVolcano
Summary: Hizashi and Shouta had always been together, so when their lives change, they themselves find that they must change to fit the world around them. They face new obstacles but still attempt to continue on, yet possibly closer than before. (Erasermic)
1. That Night

Hello everyone! Look at that, something new. So i actually have a hella amount of chapters already done; I just need to edit! I'll post one every week or so! Depends how the length and timing of myself and my friend. (Who is a co-writer with this!)

The original is up on AO3 with information of the co-writer!

 **Heavy warnings for this chapter. Mentions of death, suicide and some implied smut. Please tread with care and seek help if you are struggling with any of the topics raised in this fanfiction.**

We do not own BNHA, only our ideas and headcanons. (Though some have them have also been inspired too.)

"Hizashi," Shouta murmured, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I know I said you could come and crash here if home was too far away -" they had come to an agreement a long time ago that if one had a night patrol, that they were welcome to crash at whoever's home was closest, "but if I had known you would disrupt not only my sleep but also my cat's, I wouldn't have let you come in." He was wearing his pajama's, and it was excruciatingly late for both of them, though Aizawa was notorious for late nights. He had a coffee in one hand, the other holding the door open.

Hizashi gave Shouta a tired smile. "I know that." Hizashi walked past Shouta and into the small apartment, heading towards his favourite couch, leaning against it, itching to sit. "But you let me in anyway." He grinned at the usually tired man in front of him. This patrol was particularly bothersome, and knowing Shouta was nearby, he took the opportunity to visit him; not only for the rest, but also for the company.

Shouta shrugged, slumping down onto the couch beside him. "Of course I did." His hair was tied up, eyes still tired from the night. He was due on patrol the next night - so it was likely that he would turn up at Hizashi's and take over his couch, probably in 'revenge'. "As long as I can still teach tomorrow I don't care," he grumbled, one of his cats, a ginger tabby, moving to sit on his lap as he did so. "How was your patrol? Better not have gotten hurt," he scolded tiredly.

The other man grew quiet, almost a complete opposite to his nature. A moment passed and he sighed. "Nothing to worry about. Just need some sleep... I have classes tomorrow too, you know." He forced a laugh, leaning back in the couch. "Let's catch up on that sleep then?" He reached over and scratched the back of the ginger tabby.

Aizawa wasn't having it. He had heard same phrases from his students for years - and he knew Hizashi well enough now that he could tell when something was up.

He turned, much to the disdain of his cat (though he just shifted into a more comfortable position), his hand nabbing his friend's chin and turning his head towards his. He leaned in close, dark, tired eyes boring into his. "Hizashi. You're hiding something." Was all he said, a light frown crossing his face.

Hizashi avoided the look of his friend, finding his shoulder more interesting. He grunted, frowning.

"And what makes you say that Shouta?" He forced a smile again. "I'm fine." He tried to pull away, the cat between them crying for attention. Hizashi moved so the cat could leave.

"Don't make me pry it out of you," he threatened lowly, moving his head so that Hizashi had to look at him. "You're not being yourself." Shouta wasn't going to let go until he got it out of him - he had an odd way of showing affection or concern, but he didn't have a choice. His friend was hiding something, and he needed to know what it was. He needed to know if Hizashi needed help - or if someone needed hurting. (In the name of justice, of course.)

Hizashi sighed, all energy leaving him he slumped against his friends shoulder. "Bad patrol," he whispered almost, again, finding his hands more interesting. "Nothing more. You don't have to worry, Shouta."

"You idiot." Shouta rested his head on top of Hizashi's looking out into the darkness. "I'll always worry about you." He sighed lightly, one hand rubbing circles into his friend's back, the other lazily petting his cat. "You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time. You're a hero, but you're human too." He stopped, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. "I sound like a teacher."

"Of course you do, it's who you are - you are an amazing teacher." Hizashi gave Shouta a smile before dropping it. "But... That goes for you too." He whispered, leaning against his friend. "...God I wish I can hide away sometimes." Hizashi seemed different to when he was out, especially doing hero work. Less energetic and uplifting, drained even. Possibly it was a downside of his quirk, of which he was always so enthusiastic with.

"That's why you're here, no?" He asked, pulling his friend closer into him. "Don't put yourself down. You do most of the stuff I can't. You're much better at introducing the entrance exams than I, and you're far more interesting when it comes to commentary," he says. "You and I are different, but we have our strengths, Hizashi. I admire you for them." He sighs. "If you're not going to tell me what happened, that's fine. I'm sure I'll figure it out somehow."

Hizashi smiled to his friend. "Maybe. But also you have your many strengths where I struggle, so don't put yourself down too, okay?" He grinned, leaning into Shouta.

A silence passed, his grin dropping as Hizashi gained the courage to speak again. "I... Couldn't save someone," he whispered. "A girl, she - wanted to take her own life," he continued, clenching his fist. "She was almost the same age as our first years and I can't help but think, what if a student - one of our students, feels that way too - right under my nose? What I don't see it in time?"

"Oh, Hizashi..." Aizawa murmured, pulling him in closer. "I'm sorry." His heart sank for him - he could understand what he meant now. Hizashi was the biggest empath that Shouta knew; and so for him to have experienced that... "There was nothing you could've done. There's nothing any of us can do unless we know about it beforehand." He lifted up his hand to stroke through his hair. "Don't... Blame yourself. It's harder than it sounds but, Hizashi, we'll get through this together." He moved his head off of Hizashi's for a moment to look at him, seriousness settling into his eyes. "This is as hard on you as it is on anyone else, and if you need to take time off for it, that's okay too." He rubbed his cheek, pressing his forehead against Hizashi's. "None of us can predict these things. All we can do is try and become better people from it, and continue living on, for them."

Hizashi sighed, holding one of Shouta's hands he pulled away. Before leaning into his chest, hiding his face in the fabric, quietly crying as he hugged Shouta. "I cant help but think, what if I was there earlier?" He quietly sobbed. It took a while for him to settle again, and when he did, he pulled away slowly, wiping his face dry with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, Shouta." He looked up, plastering on a smile again, pressing his forehead to his friends. "And I couldn't do that... My students need me, and I haven't taken a day off in years. Everyone will ask questions" Hizashi couldn't help the small feeling of anxiety bubbling in his chest.

Shouta could feel his heart hurting for his friend - for the friend who had been around for decades, now. "I know, Hizashi, but there was nothing you could do. And that's okay." Once their foreheads were touching, he took his thumb and gently wiped his face of any tears that he might've had left - feeling guilt for seeing him cry. "Then let's take the day off together. I don't want you working in a state like this. It's not healthy for you. Principal Nezu will understand. The students... Well, it'll be a chance for them to realise that the teachers - the pro heroes - need time off sometimes, too."

"Maybe..." He whispered, closing his eyes tiredly. "Maybe you are right." He sighed. "Thank you, Shouta." Hizashi gave the man a small, grateful smile. He always knew his friend would support him, and he would always do the same. He lent forward, as if to kiss the man, but he stopped as Aizawa spoke.

"That's what I'm here for," he murmured.

In their twenty years of friendship, Hizashi and Shouta had kissed twice. Once in their third year - an experimental thing, that left the two boys more confused than understanding. And the second time was five years ago; at a party - sloppy, drunken kisses exchanged where Hizashi was too drunk to remember anything the next morning. (It was only kissing, though. Aizawa wouldn't let Hizashi go any further, lest he regretted it in the morning.)

So when Hizashi leaned forward, as though to kiss him, Shouta felt his heart jump. He had feelings for the man, yes, but whether or not he'd actually say anything was another story. He'd gone twenty years. He could go another ten before going mad.

But this time, Shouta leaned in too - stopping only when the tips of their noses; as well as their foreheads were touching - moving no further. He was letting him know it was reciprocated; should he want it. Should he feel the same. But he knew Hizashi was in a bad place - and Shouta didn't want to take advantage of that. He was a rational man after all - but he'd give him the choice. He would always give him the choice.

Hizashi felt Shouta stop, his breath hitched. What if the man didn't want to kiss him? What if he felt that he was being used just to cheer Hizashi up..?

Well.

That was wrong.

He felt so flustered. Pushing against the others forehead, he pressed his lips to Shouta's. Hizashi felt the bubbling feeling worsen in his chest, almost jumping for joy - realizing that it wasn't anxiety, but something else entirely. He didn't press too much, waiting if the other allowed to kiss to continue.

Shouta's heart soared - he had wanted this for so long. For too long. His hands almost automatically reached up towards the man's chest, pulling him closer as he pressed his lips back, kissing him softly - and then with an urgency he didn't know he possessed. One of his hands moved from the other's chest so that he could put his hand on his face, keeping Hizashi's face close to his. He was exhausted, yes; but Hizashi's lips made him more awake than he had felt in days. Aizawa's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the man, fist bunched up in the fabric of the other's clothes, stubbly chin rubbing against the other's as they kissed. "Hizashi..." He whispered longingly against his lips as they kissed.

Hizashi felt on top of the world, his own heart skipped a beat when Shouta kissed him back, all the paranoia and fears he had vanishing as he melted into the kiss. He barely felt Shouta move his hand to Hizashi's face, his own hands moving, one somehow resting on the others thigh, suddenly pulling him into his lap, the other trailing up, going through the others hair, holding it there. He mumbled, "...Shouta," As his own eyes closed, though he was too far up on cloud nine to realise himself.

Both of Aizawa's hands fell onto Hizashi's face now, sitting in his lap and kissing him passionately -his hands gently tilting his head up so that he could press his body against his. Once he was satisfied though, Shouta moved one of his hands, moving it on top of the hand that Hizashi had on his thigh, gently easing their hands up along his leg. He couldn't help but moan softly as he felt Hizashi's hand in his hair, only kissing him harder in response, savouring the taste of the other in his mouth.


	2. The School Day

Hello again! i decided to throw another chapter out~ Hope you all enjoy

 **Warning: Mentions of suicide and dark thoughts. Again, please seek help if you are struggling with any of the issues raised in this fic.**

Two days later, Hizashi was making coffee in the same kitchen everything had changed in. Distracted however, he caught his own eyes in a mirror.

Frowning at the reflection, he went into the bathroom, inspecting his skin. It was blooming with red from where his now - partner's? - mouth had attacked it, and he felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of it. He quickly returned to the bedroom, where Shouta still slept, giving the man a solid look.

"You have destroyed me. There's no chance I'm hiding it, I'm doomed..." He smiled, gesturing to his neck, shoulders and back. "I've made coffee, but I need to head out soon - need to organise my day," he blew the sleepy name a kiss as the former lifted his head to watch him, going to grab his jacket.

"Mm, you look better like that though," Shouta murmured sleepily, lifting his head to inspect his handiwork with tired eyes. "Gorgeous." He sat up slowly, stretching as he did so. Aizawa had faint scars from the attack in the USJ still - but they weren't the only things lining his frame. "You got me just as much," he said, gesturing to the love marks that Hizashi himself had left over him. Not a lot in comparison, but still there. Still HIS. "I can head down with you," he said. "I just need to feed the cats and then I'll be ready." Hizashi was much more organised than Shouta, or at least, tried to be. Shouta was good at sticking to plans, though he wasn't amazing at making them. Hizashi on the other hand... Well, he was the perfect partner. They helped each other up where they might've failed. "Can't you come back to bed...?" He groaned. Normally he was prepared to go to work, but for once he just wanted to stay in bed with his partner.

Hizashi grinned, assessing his marks over his body, feeling quite content and loved. "Aw, I want to..." He came over, kissing his partners cheek. "I'll feed the cats and I'll drive so we can have an extra twenty." He returned after a moment, jumping back in bed with him, snuggling into his chest.

Aizawa hummed happily, peppering his face in soft kisses as he returned to him, holding him tightly in his arms. "You're a keeper," he murmured into his skin, a light smile crossing his exhausted face. "All mine." He murmured, kissing his face again.

Hizashi purred almost, returning kisses to Shouta. "I hope so," he giggled. "Mine too." He whispered, snuggling into him. "We really should get ready soon, though." He groaned, wanting to spend another day with his new partner, yet old friend, but he knew that another day off wouldn't be allowed - since they had already had so long off.

"You should," he chuckled lowly - "I wake up like this." He leaned up to kiss him again - lips soft against his partners, humming needily against him. "I don't want to leave," he groaned. "Alas, we have a job to do." He kissed him again, breathlessly. "I'll miss you." He murmurs.

"I'll miss you too" he placed a kiss to Aizawa's forehead, knowing within the school Aizawa would prefer to keep the relationship under wraps. He wondered how quick it would be for someone like Nemuri to notice the change within the two however, though it was unknown to both of them that is was fairly obvious to everyone else in the vicinity that they felt strongly for one another.

Hizashi sighed, pulling away. "Come on then, if we are late it'll look bad."

"Alright," he sighed, giving him one last kiss before sitting up slowly and dragging himself out of the warm bed. He didn't require much in the ways of dressing; throwing on his jumper and trousers almost immediately and putting on his belt - grabbing his capture weapon and wrapping it around himself securely. He was ready to go in a matter of minutes - though he did dash off to brush his teeth before he was ready to go. "You sure you're ready to go back into school?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Hizashi from behind, before planting a light kiss onto his neck.

Hizashi sighed, holding the arms from the man behind him. This subject had been plaguing his mind for a while. Part of him wasn't, the paranoia and fear settling deep within him, mixed with deep regret and guilt. But the man was determined. He even aimed to create a support group, and push to make sure the mental and physical health of all students were monitored, as well as making sure the school 'counsellor' was a professional and trained, so the children knew help was there if they so needed. Yes, the man was ready.

"Definitely." Hizashi turned, placing a soft kiss on Aizawa's lips. "Lets go."

He walked to Hizashi's car with him hand in hand, after making sure he had locked up his apartment and had everything he needed. Normally he left most of the school work that needed grading at school; it wasn't uncommon for him to stay late to get all of his marking done and ready for the next day. But he had just been absent for two days, so he'd likely have to catch up on the work he had missed. That, and... Well; he'd have to face a questioning class of pupils, since Aizawa was rarely ever known to take a sick day. Hell, he even taught class from behind bandages - so this was new. But they had a valid reason. And Hizashi needed the time off, so he didn't mind getting barraged with questions for the next few hours.

"Time to face the demons," Hizashi teased, as he drove them to the school. He felt somewhat guilty making Aizawa face the same consequences that he would be, knowing that days off were unusual for the both of them.

Hizashi soon enough plastered on his big smile as they pulled closer up to the school, slipping on his glasses. "I'll see you in the staff room during the break?" Hizashi asked, parking them in his designated parking spot.

"Definitely," he gave his partner a small smile - immediately becoming more reserved the moment he pulled in, very quickly leaning in to give him a final kiss on the cheek. "It's nothing neither of us can handle," he looked up at Hizashi. "But if you need me; the kids can handle themselves. I'll be there. Just call."

"Same for you." Hizashi nodded, stepping out of the car. As he walked into the school building, some of the early students stopped to look, either because of his little break, or because he was one of the more well known pro-heroes; though he noted that Aizawa didn't get that kind of attention.

Making it to his class Hizashi started to organise the day, waiting for his students to arrive.

Aizawa had also stepped out of the car, rubbing his eyes tiredly at the light. He tiredly wandered through the parking lot, and eventually into the school - heading for his classroom almost immediately, so that he could look over the work that his students had hopefully completed. (Though he knew that certain students would take advantage of the fact that he wasn't there and slack off, which he'd have to rectify fast. Whilst they were teenagers, they were also teenagers who wanted to be professional heroes. And if they were going to be professionals, they had to be prepared for everything - like all the legal documentation, the laws, facing the press. The teachers were setting them up for all of it, whether they knew it or not, and Aizawa wanted them all to be prepared.)

Though... He really just wanted lessons to be over so that he could be with Hizashi again. So that he could catch up on the twenty years he missed out on in romance with him.

But he had a job to do, and he'd do it.

A few hours later Hizashi left his classroom, fatigue already settling in. He just had to have the most inquisitive students he'd ever seen. It started with asking why he was off, if he was well, if something happened. Some even seemed concerned, his social media had been pretty dead in the last few days, which was a first. Then one student, who obviously kept up to date, brought up the incident at the bridge, which started his break. Hizashi was quiet as he left, the guilt seeping into his heart again. Brewing coffee in the break room he waited for Aizawa to arrive.

Aizawa's class was... Interesting to say the least. His students were inquisitive, and almost knew far too much. It was unsettling, but they were all social media junkies. Midoriya for example, was able to link the two events together - realising that Aizawa had taken the days off to support his friend after the incident that had occurred. Iida had shouted at the class for being so boisterous and that they should be more sensitive, after the rest of the class immediately started asking questions, which led Shouta into an important conversation with his students. He warned them to be diligent; to support those around them as best they can, because one can never tell what is going on beneath their demeanours. He encouraged his students not to take on their friend's burden's entirely, but to shoulder support and a sympathetic ear. And most importantly, he urged his students to talk to people they trusted if they were struggling, and that they had support no matter how alone they felt. The class was somber for a while, but the mood was able to pick up throughout the rest of their lessons.

"You okay so far?" Aizawa swept into the teacher's lounge, making a beeline for the coffee machine. Mostly for Hizashi, but also for the coffee. This wasn't unusual for the other teachers to witness - it was common knowledge that the two were close friends, and so his behaviour wasn't classed as abnormal.

Hizashi had done almost the very same to his own class, making sure they knew they were supported, especially if they needed it, his mood somber as his hid in the corner of the room. He looked up, giving Aizawa a small, forced smile. "I'm fine," he encouraged, standing. As he stood to get more coffee he secretly held his partners hand, seeking the comfort from the physical contact. Sadly, he had to let go once he returned to his seat. Deep down Hizashi wanted to be open and affectionate, but he was unsure on Aizawa's preferences with such things, but with the students it was clear - don't. Hizashi didn't want to make Aizawa uncomfortable. With the teachers however he was unsure, Hizashi still considered many of the other pro heroes very close friends. But he would stand by any of Aizawa's preferences, which included not posting about his amazing partner to his huge social media presence. That thought reminded him that at some point he needed to stop in at his radio station. "You?"

Shouta narrowed his eyes, disbelieving, but understanding. He patted his partner on the back, squeezing his hand back when Hizashi reached for his. "Yeah. I'm alright." He sat down next to his partner, holding his coffee in both hands - as if he was trying to suck all the warmth out of the mug. "You don't have to hide anything," Aizawa murmured. They had been friends for years - lovers for days, but Hizashi had always been all over him; even as teenagers. He didn't mind it, really. He, himself, was more affectionate in private than in public, but if Hizashi wanted to be open and comfortable, Shouta wouldn't stop him. "As long as you're comfortable and ready," he hummed, sipping from his coffee. He suspected that their friends would realise sooner or later, or had already cottoned onto their feelings for one another before either of them even realised.

Hizashi gave him a grateful smile, leaning into Aizawa. "What would I do without you?" He grinned, meaning it. What would he do without his oldest friend, and now lover. It still seemed so unreal, that Aizawa actually liked him back. Hizashi berated himself for not confessing earlier. "I'm teaching your 1A next... Loud bunch." He laughed. "Reminds me of when we were in class together."

Aizawa smiled back down at him, glad to see that he wasn't pretending to smile now - he looked much better when it was genuine. "Mm, I know. They're good kids." He shrugs, taking another drink from his mug. "When we were in class, you were the loud one," Shouta retorts. "The teacher was practically begging me to use my quirk on you just so you wouldn't burst anyone's eardrums by accident."

Hizashi snorted, bursting into laughter. "I remember that!" He laughed loudly, his face going red. "Remember I fell off my chair that one time? And shattered a window?" He grinned. "God that was a long time ago now..." He mused, finishing his own coffee. "I'll see you during lunch? Anything you'd like?"

"Mm, how could I forget - half the class were pissing themselves with laughter." He shook his head fondly at the memory. He finished his coffee in one final gulp, setting the cup on top of the coffee table - he'd use it later, so there was no point in cleaning it. "I'll have whatever you're having. I'm not particularly fussy." He sighed, shooting Nemuri a glare that clearly said, 'don't', before turning his attention back to his partner. "Don't let my students hassle you too much."

Hizashi grinned. "I won't." He spotted midnight on the other end of the room. "Wanna bet how long it takes her?" He laughed, whispering.

"It's taken her twenty years. Best give her another twenty -" He hummed, standing up to meet Hizashi, leaning over to whisper to him. "Unless you kissed me, that was. Then it'd take her about... Three seconds." He smirked, pulling away from him, tucking his hands into his pockets. "The demons nest it is. Enjoy teaching my class. If they act up, tell me, yeah?"

"Of course I will," he smiled. "Have a good day." He left the room, bee-lining it to the class.

It started smoothly until Midoriya started up questions again which led to the whole class asking.

"Smart boy," Hizashi commented as he tied the incident to his break.

"And yes, Aizawa stayed off with me," he answered in response to Kirishima's question.

"Now class is over now, have a good lunch!" He grinned. Exiting he stopped off at the canteen to grab some food, not feeling like going off campus.

Heading for the staff room he started up coffee again, waiting for his lover to arrive, chatting with some other teachers.

Aizawa turned up to the staff room a little late, looking a little worse for wear, but calm all the same. He slumped down into a seat almost immediately, rubbing his eyes. He needed a nap - and soon. But he had a patrol due that night - so naturally he couldn't nap for too long. Unless he took a nap in one of his lessons; but alas, he had to teach a practical lesson that afternoon too, so he'd just have to catch up with sleep once his patrol was over. Hopefully. "Hey, Hizashi." He called, watching him converse with the others fondly. "Your lesson go okay?"

Hizashi turned, smiling fondly at the man. "Hello Aizawa," he shoved coffee and food in his partners hand. "It did yes, inquisitive little demons though," he laughed, taking him to sit down in the corner of the room.

"You look shattered." Hizashi frowned. "I could cover your last lesson? Grab a nap?" He held Aizawa's hand softly, worrying for the man

"There's no need," Aizawa retorted. "Though I appreciate your concern, you don't need the hassle right now." He squeezed his hand - a small gesture of comfort, though the affection was something of a new thing for him. Aizawa was never very affectionate, but Hizashi was something else entirely. "It's okay. They'll only know what I want them to know, anyways. Besides, I can't nap all the time." He only ever napped in the lessons that he knew he could leave the students to themselves in; which were few and far in between. "You have your own lessons to teach anyways."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be waiting outside the car after the end of school." Looking around quickly he pecked a small kiss on Aizawas cheek, grinning. "Remember you can text me if you need me~!" Hizashi downed his coffee, feeling refreshed and ready for his next class. "I should be off, I want to get some marking done before class starts, see you soon." He waved to everyone, leaving the room. Plastering on a grin he passed many students whom gaped at him, some engaging in conversation with the voice hero.

Aizawa had to hide behind his scarf once Mic had left, unwilling to answer the other teacher's questions - he wasn't an exhibitionist after all, and he wasn't willing to shout about it to everyone. Love was intimate, after all. "I'll meet you in the car. Have a good afternoon," he called after Hizashi, before engrossing himself into his mobile. He very rarely ever did this - but he had recently discovered an app that let you assign homework to students, provided that they had the app too. Maybe he'd show Nezu at some point - so that the students wouldn't be able to pretend that they forgot about the homework. It was handy, after all.

Once lunch had finished, Aizawa wandered back into his class - he was always late, though that was more out of fatigue rather than out of boredom. He hummed, expecting the sudden flurry of questions that followed - no thanks to Hizashi teaching them prior. They were running team building exercises in that particular lesson however, so he was quickly able to distract them from asking anything too personal; instead opting to avoid anything by barking at his students to put on their gym uniforms. Above all else - the rest of the day was fairly uneventful; though Aizawa was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. But no matter - he had a job to do, and he'd get it finished.

He was waiting by Hizashi's car by the time the day was out, leaning against it casually whilst looking up at the sky. He hummed something lowly to himself, quietly waiting for Hizashi to return.

The rest of the day for Hizashi was uneventful, mostly teaching other classes that he hadn't taught that morning, and thankfully, many of the students weren't as inquisitive as class 1A. Finishing up his grading whilst his students were finishing a pop quiz, he grinned as the bell sounded. "Remember! Make sure to have your homework done by next class!" He called out to them, using his quirk to be a bit louder over the chatting students. Once they had all left Hizashi gathered his things, he cursed as he could barely hold it all. You'd think some days off meant more work would be left to the covers.

Nope.

Exiting the building he spotted Aizawa, throwing him a quick wave. Unlocking the car he slid into the leather seat, waiting for Aizawa to follow suit.

"Rest your eyes for a little, I'll take a longer way back," he smiled softly. "Take a nap when you get in, you don't have to start patrolling until later," he encouraged. Starting up the car he drove, remaining quiet trying to encourage him to sleep.

Aizawa didn't have to be told twice. He fell asleep almost instantly, head tucked into his capture weapon as he dozed quietly. He felt safe around Hizashi after all, and gods was he lucky to have a man like him in his life. A man that was all his.

When they finally arrived back at the apartment, Shouta was still sleeping. He was a fairly light sleeper, though in the presence of someone he felt safe with, a little less so. He hummed groggily as the car stopped however, but remained asleep for the most part, leaning towards Hizashi rather than by the window.

Parking the car Hizashi smiled fondly at his partner. Checking if the coast was clear, which it was, he ran up and unlocked the door. Coming back he picked Aizawa up from the car, locking it behind him and rushing back into the apartment.

Once they were safely inside Hizashi held him for a moment more, enjoying his warmth, before placing him softly in bed. "I'll wake you up before you need to go, sleep well," Hizashi whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. He soon disappeared to make some food and grade work.

Aizawa groaned, snuggling into Mic as he carried him up. He missed his warmth - longed for it even in his sleep. When Mic had kissed his forehead though, he had smiled sleepily, a smile that he very rarely showed in person.

"Mm, how long have I been asleep?" Aizawa murmured when Mic finally did come to wake him up, pulling Mic down by the collar to kiss him sleepily. He had missed him. Had missed out on THIS for years. So if he could in private, he'd kiss the fuck out of him at any given opportunity. "Oh right, work." He sighed, pulling himself up out of bed - though not before giving the man another kiss. "Will you still be here when I get back from my patrol?"

He wandered around the room, picking up his goggles from his chest of drawers. "You're welcome to stay - your home is my home and all that." He had given him a spare key to the apartment years ago - and they had made it a habit of crashing at each other's places. "So if you are, I'll text you when I'm getting back."

Hizashi nodded. "That sounds good to me." He quickly brought the man towards him by his arm, wrapping his own arms around the man's waist, kissing him for a moment before pulling away, wanting to stay like that forever. "Stay safe. I'll be here when you return," he whispered, slightly worried, remembering how his last patrol went. "I can do some of your marking for you, so you can sleep more when you get back." Hizashi kissed his partner again, enjoying his presence.

Opening the door for Aizawa to leave he gave a small wave, before locking it behind him. Soon enough he cuddled up on the sofa, papers and coffee in hand, a cat on his lap.

Aizawa never got the chance to text Hizashi about coming back. In fact, it was roughly about 5am when Hizashi got a phone call. The woman on the phone - from a hospital.


	3. The Hospital

Hello again!

Three chapters in a day? Wow!

 **Warning: Angst, mention of panic attacks (please be careful if you are sensitive)**

I do not own BNHA only my ideas and shared headcanons

Hizashi listened to the other end of the phone with dread seeping in "Hello?" he answered, biting his lip. Looking around the apartment he frowned, spotting the time. 6am. Shouta was always home by this point. "You've been listed as an emergency contact," the woman explained. "EraserHead - Aizawa Shouta, has been admitted into hospital. He's currently not conscious, but we wanted to let someone know." If Hizashi had wanted more information, he wasn't going to get it from her; because the hospital was quickly growing busy and she had to make other calls, so the women quickly hung up.

The drive was slow and painful, tears already stung at the man's eyes. "Please be okay" he pleaded to himself, clutching the wheel of his car. Arriving he rushed in, soon to be directed to Aizawas room. Upon entering he fell to his knees. Seeing his lover in such a condition broke his heart. "Please no" he whispered, dragging himself to the bed, sitting beside him, holding his lovers hand.

Shouta wished he had stayed at home with Hizashi. He wished he had kissed Hizashi longer, he wished he had held him longer, wished he had confessed sooner. He wasn't a wishful man - he was logical and rational, calm and reserved. But in the face of imminent death, Aizawa was a wishful man. And all of his wishes involved Hizashi, because he was the only one who he needed with his entire heart; even if he never said it. But now he was in a hospital bed, stuck in a black void that he couldn't get out of. Unsure of whether he was alive or dead, mind set on only whether or not his partner was safe, and happy.

"What's wrong with him" Hizashi asked a doctor after clearing his voice, sounding more determined.

The doctor who was looking over him gave Hizashi a sympathetic smile, though the worried expression didn't waver from his face. "You're the emergency contact, right?" He asked, before looking down at his chart. "Mr Aizawa... Suffered some grave injuries. He was somehow able to apprehend the criminal but..." The doctor hesitated. "He suffered from some severe head trauma, but... Mr Yamada, Mr Aizawa won't be able to see again. We've done our best to repair the damage to his eyes, but it is nearly impossible to heal something that is barely there." The doctor set down the chart. "We have a range of options available for him once Mr Aizawa wakes up, but it'll be a harsh reality for him, so it's your decision as to whether you or a member of staff informs him... But I think it's safe to say that Mr Aizawa will no longer be able to use his quirk. He's lucky to have gotten out alive, let alone get the criminal arrested."

If Hizashi was able to pay attention to anything other than what the doctor was saying, he might've been able to feel Shouta's hand twitch slightly against his. He wasn't entirely conscious yet - and probably wouldn't be for a few hours given the amount of painkillers he was on, but even Aizawa's subconsciousness knew when Hizashi was present. Like they belonged together.

Hizashi was silent as the doctor left, the harsh reality setting in. Aizawa worked so hard to get to where he was as a hero, as a teacher. If he can't use his quirk he'd have to retire. And if he is blind he can't work in the school.

Small sobs escaped Hizashi's quiet form, his shoulders shaking as he clinged onto the love of his life. Why? Why did it have to happen to him. Hizashi wished so many things in that moment, to be able to cuddle his love, not having to worry about anything. He should have confessed sooner.

The life of a hero was hard but this was unfair. Hizashi clenched his jaw, anger settling in. The villain will go to jail if it was the last thing he did. If not. He'd have revenge, the villain had to pay. Looking over to Aizawa he held his cheek, whispering soft encouraging words, but as time past he calmed, and soon fell asleep in the chair beside Shouta, but not before Nemuri came to check on her old friend too, also informing Hizashi that himself and Shouta, had a prolonged break.

Nemuri, more known as Midnight, watched the two. One sleeping, trying to heal, the other looking heartbroken. "He's going to need you." Nemuri finally was able to say. Seeing the light flash in Hizashi's eyes she realised the two had finally confessed to each other. SHe felt her heart sink, for this to happen to them it broke her heart. Though she didn't seem like it, she cared deeply for her friends, and seeing the two lovers so broken, it broke her. She quickly turned and left, knowing school started soon.

Aizawa came to about three hours after the doctor had given Hizashi the news - hands twitching slightly. The only real indication that he was awake however - since his eyes were bandaged - was a groggy groan that he involuntarily let out.

"Where-" he croaked out in a small voice, before feeling Hizashi's hand against his. He could remember bits and pieces from before, but not a lot. "Hizashi?" He called. Shouta felt awful upon hearing how small and broken his voice sounded as he spoke - Shouta wasn't that kind of person. "Hizashi... Can you take these bandages off? They're obscuring my vision and I-" he cut himself off before he could say that it was because he wanted to see Hizashi's face again. To see his face, to kiss him - because if the beeping of the monitors were any indication that he was in a hospital, Mic must've been worried sick. But he could reassure him - reassure his lover that he was okay, minus the splitting headache and the weird tingling feeling of his eyes. "Hizashi..." He called again. He hated feeling so needy, but the painkillers were numbing a lot of his senses - and he needed to feel grounded. Safe. He was still feeling the rush from having fought the villain he had apprehended; feeling the panic shooting through his veins. "Let me see you."

Hizashi woke to the sounds of moving, he had fallen asleep on Aizawa's side. Hearing the pleas of his lover sent him into a breakdown, he cried, holding his hand. "I-im right here my love" he whispered, holding his cheek. "I'm afraid I can't do that..you got really hurt" his voice broke as his tears slipped over. "I thought you were dead" he muttered solemnly, kissing the mans forehead.

"Im right here. I wont leave" he reassured Aizawa after himself being assured he was awake. "You are safe, in the hospital" he informed him, dread still seeping through him of the information he had learned hours before. "Midnight had quickly came to visit an hour ago, she's organised covers for put lessons...and we have more time off" he explained, rubbing his fingers over Aizawa's knuckles. "Figured it out in that instant too" he laughed. "Something about seeming me so distraught wasn't like me.." he trailed off

"Are you crying?" Aizawa asked suddenly, trying to sit up before realising that he couldn't. Instead he reached out for Hizashi's hands, holding them in his and squeezing them tight. "Hizashi... I'm fine. I feel like shit, but... I'm okay, yeah? Don't cry."

He felt awful not being able to do anything for him - the guilt seeping into his senses almost immediately. The bandages were inconvenient, because he couldn't see Hizashi - see that he was reassuring his partner, but that didn't stop him from trying. He brought his hands up to his face, kissing them lightly - since he couldn't move without hurting his head. "I'll have to text Midnight later to thank her." He'd frown if it wasn't for the bandages.

"Hizashi... Look at me. I'm alive. I've suffered worse; this is nothing." He rubbed circles into his partner's hands, feeling the soft smooth warmth of his skin and relishing in it. He had only really been conscious for about ten minutes, and already he was ready to go home. "I promise."

"You can't promise that" Hizashi whispered, tears still falling. "You can't recover from this Shouta" he looked down. "Its permanent damage...that damn villain" his tone filled with malice, eyes flashing with rage. "You'll have to stay at the hospital for a few more days, maybe even weeks, they are still trying to get recovery girl over here.." he trailed off again, knowing if Aizawa didn't rest, recovery girl can't do anything. "I spent almost this entire time crying" he forced a laugh. "I was so worried" he whispered again. "I don't even want to tell you," he stopped, his voice breaking.

Aizawa blindly reached for Hizashi's face - missing a couple of times before managing to settle a hand on it, using his thumb to wipe away a few of the tears. "This isn't like you," he comments quietly, the harsh tone in his partners voice worrying him. "You know that things like this happen." His voice is calm, trying to remain rational. "I'll just learn to live with it, no?"

He sighed shakily, squeezing his hand tightly in his. "You don't... Have to worry about me, Hizashi. It's not... Good for your health." He paused when Hizashi told him that he didn't want to tell him - and immediately the dread he was trying to push down surfaced. "Tell me what, Hizashi?" His voice was soft, low. Gentle, even. He didn't want to upset Hizashi any more than he was. "You can tell me," he whispered.

Hizashi held his hand, biting his lip. "It's my job to worry" he joked before quickly embracing him. Letting go he pulled back, giving him space, unsure how he'd react. "You are blind Shouta" he whispered, voice cracking. "You can't use your quirk, you can't see"

Aizawa was silent for a very, very long time - unmoving after he spoke. After a while though, Shouta brought a hand up to the bandages over his eyes. They were shaking, but Aizawa didn't realise this - didn't realise that his entire body was trembling as he moved.

"Ah."

It all came back to him now. He remembered it all clearly - he had ambushed a villain, only to find out that the villain's quirk was duplication - and that the original was stood behind him, waiting. Their fight had been long, and strenuous, and he vaguely remembered being pinned to the ground, and then an intense pain in his eyes, and a cruel laughter. He had been running on adrenaline afterwards - using nothing but his primal instincts to take the other man down - ensuring that he had wrapped him up securely before promptly passing out on the pavement, blood pouring.

"That's... A p-" his voice cracked, and he took in a deep breath, "a problem."

Shouta had never had a panic attack before, but he knew the signs of one - he had dealt with students with anxiety - had sat down with them and they rode them out together. But helping someone else out with them and having one himself were completely different things. Painfully, he brought his other hand up to the bandages, frantically scrabbling at them. It wasn't true - it wasn't true - but his rationality was failing him, and his thoughts very quickly became panicked, adrenaline kicking in again.

Hizashi saw the signs,quickly taking Shouta's hands to stop him hurting himself, he whispered encouraging words as Shouta rode it out. "I'm right here. I'll stay by your side forever" he whispered, meaning it. Anger grew towards the villain again, a sneer plastering on his face. He hadn't felt so much malice in his life. He'd do anything for Aizawa. And he'd have revenge for him. A few moments later Hizashi was still holding Aizawa, singing a soft song

Shouta clutched Hizashi to his desperately, head pressed into his shoulder as he shook. Aizawa couldn't cry - his tear ducts had been damaged as a result, but from the way he was behaving it was clear that he was, if he was able. The darkness was terrifying - knowing he had lost all sight, and he was, for one of the first times in his life, terrified.

He wondered what he looked like - a frail tired man in a hospital gown, hair matted and clotted with blood, clutching desperately to the man he was able to call a romantic partner as of three days ago. "Hizashi... Hizashi..." He whimpered. Aizawa was never like this, but Hizashi was holding a man who had quite literally lost his entire world. His profession, his sole purpose as a human being. "Don't go. Don't - what... What will I do - what... I- I..." He slumped up against him, pressing himself harder into him, craving the safety that came with Hizashi's touch. "I can't - I..."

"I know" Hizashi replied whispered, heart aching for his lover. "You don't have to say much more" he continued. Quickly and quietly getting onto the bed, laying next to him. "I'm right here. I won't ever leave you" he stroked Aizawa's forehead softly, to reassure him. "Its alright" Hizashi knew it wasn't. His heart was breaking in two, watching the love of his life break before him.

"We will make it work together"

Aizawa curled up beside him almost instantly, head resting on Hizashi's chest, cuddled up to him. Perhaps once, he would've been embarrassed about it, but now it was all he wanted. Hizashi alone, in this moment, was the only one who could help calm him down - the only one who he knew would stand by his word. They had been friends for twenty years, after all. That sort of bond never truly went away.

"I love you." He whispered against his chest. Perhaps it was too early, perhaps he was just hooked up on painkillers and was hurting so bad that he was feeling vulnerable, but the words came out anyway. "I love you." He whispered again, his whimpering dying down as he drifted into an exhausted sleep on top of Hizashi's chest.

Hizashi couldn't help the tears fall again as Aizawa said that and softly fall asleep. "I love you too...I always have" he whispered, placing a kiss on his temple. He quietly sobbed to himself while holding onto Aizawa. "Thank you for staying alive" he whispered again, before soon falling asleep himself

"I love you.."


	4. The Return Home

**A New chapter!**

 **Warning: Mention of injury and blood, please be cautious of you do not like the talk of it.**

 **Please let me know what to you think!**

 **I do not Own BNHA or its characters**

* * *

Hizashi had almost been dreading this day since it was agreed upon. Two weeks have passed and Shouta was cleared to leave, yet over the course of these two weeks Hizashi had gone into school a few times, only to be bombarded with questions, questions that he couldn't deal with, eventually he filed for a short leave of a week and a half, which was running out once Aizawa was safely home.

His other injuries had healed well, mostly now only bruising. But the diagnosis was set in stone; Shouta was now blind.

The news had taken extreme interest in the case of Aizawa, many calling his injuries 'heroic' and praising him. The news outlets didn't know his full extent, however it had been slipped by a nurse that the underground hero Eraserhead had been severely injured in a takedown of a villian.

Hizashi rubbed his eyes under his tinted glasses, his head hurting more than usual. Singing the papers once Aizawa had done so he guided the man to his car, a small smile on his face. "That cats miss you." Hizashi tried to smile, yet his nervousness of the trip gripped him.

"I miss the cats, too." Shouta commented quietly. He had grown a lot more quiet since - he had been cleared to leave, only on the basis that he returned for frequent rehabilitation sessions; the first being next week, and that he had someone to help him around the house. If Shouta had his own way, he wouldn't be burdening his boyfriend with this entire mess, and he'd figure out a way to cope. But in the midst of Aizawa's initial panic, Hizashi had promised him that he wouldn't leave. And Shouta knew that Hizashi wouldn't break a promise like that so easily, even if Shouta pushed him out. So he gripped his partner's hand tightly, walking with him at a steady pace, though he was unsure.

He had to learn how to live without his eyesight now - live without his quirk. It was like learning all of the basics all over again, he couldn't read, he couldn't even cross the road without being GUIDED. He had refused the offer of prosthetic eyes - had refused the offer of gear that would assist him in everyday life - essentially a piece of bioengineered technology that would scan his surroundings and help him navigate. But it wasn't the same - and Aizawa was too stubborn and heartbroken to even try it. So he was doing it the old fashioned way - armed with nothing but a support cane and a black fabric blindfold to stop others from seeing his eyes. (His face was still scarred and sore from where he had been attacked, so wearing glasses was out of the question.) "Thank you for taking care of them for me." He whispered, though really, he was thanking him for looking after him.

Hizashi was quiet as he brought Shouta home. "You don't have to thank me" he placed a kiss on Shouta's temple, leading him inside the house once he had parked the small car.

Hizashi was gripped with fear constantly; the past few weeks had been a struggle, especially with the sudden hit of hospital bills. Hizashi would have to go back to work immediately, and probably take up more patrols, but then how was he..how was he meant to care for Aizawa? As much as he hated to admit it Hizashi knew he was to Care for his stubborn boyfriend now, maybe after some time he'd agree so something to assist him, but for now Hizashi was fine without it for now. "I'm just more so worried on bills…" He muttered, rubbing his temple with his hand.

Aizawa kept a hold of his boyfriend's hand tightly. Shouta knew that Hizashi was trying to shoulder his hospital bills (the government had agreed to clear quite a lot of them, since he was injured in the line of work, but there was still a significant amount to be paid,) but he just couldn't have it. Shouta was a frugal man - living off of the bare necessities, buying only the basics should it help him. After all, Aizawa was a professional hero with a small following and a homeroom teacher. That didn't allow for much income. But since he had been so frugal, he had enough saved up in his savings account that he could quite easily pay for the rest of the hospital bills. He'd just figure out how to pay them, or how to pay Hizashi, without him realising it.

"'Zashi, You can go home, you know." Aizawa stated once they were inside. He had quietly insisted upon sitting in the sofa - the trip back home seemingly wearing him out, and had blindly reached around for the quilt that was usually sitting on his sofa - only really succeeding when Hizashi had quietly handed it to him. The cats however, had flocked to him immediately. He had three short haired black cats, and a ginger tabby - and all of them were perceptive enough to realise that he was home. He immediately started to pet them once they had flocked to him, the smallest of smiles - the first smile since he had been admitted into hospital - forming on his face. "I can look after myself for the most part." He sighed gently, rubbing a hand through matted hair. "You need to take care of yourself, too." Part of him worried that because he had become such a burden that Mic would leave - or that he too, would crumble under the pressure as he did. Shouta had had a few panic attacks since his first, often in the middle of the night where he forgot where he was, forgot that he couldn't see - the realisation hitting him as hard as it did the first time. And Hizashi had always been there - always been there to soothe him out of it.

Hizashi reeled backwards, his heart aching for a moment, almost as if Aizawa had told him he didn't want him here. "You know I won't do that" Hizashi had quieted as well, knowing Aizawa's senses could possibly be overloaded if he used his quirk, even accidentally. Mostly his quirk was under control, however in times of great emotion or stress he can lose control, however also within great happiness. Hizashi faced many stresses everyday, to teaching, hero work and his radio and TV. he never admitted it but sometimes he struggled, and some days he can help but crumble under the pressure. But that's when Shouta would be there to make a smart comment and snap him out of it. "I can never do that to you" hid voice faltered.

Hizashi was scared. Scared for Aizawa but also of himself. He wanted revenge, he became so full of malice but so full of love for his partner. He was worried for the future, he had already agreed to take on extra classes and more patrols, maybe his large social media following could help? Possibly a fundraiser, however he knew Shouta wouldn't agree to that.

Hizashi sat by his partner, holding his hand. "I promised I'd never leave you silly".he laughed. Holding Aizawa's chin he directed his face towards his own, softly pecking his lips.

"But I need you to know that you must look after yourself, too." Shouta retorted, though his voice was still soft, gentle. "I can't have you destroying yourself. Who am I going to talk to?" He asked.

The guilt only began to build as he heard Hizashi's voice falter. He hated being a burden. He hated it so much, because he was so used to being independent. To being alone. And now all he could do was rely on Hizashi, because he could barely do anything for himself now. He knew it would get easier - his rationality told him that, but he wouldn't be able to do everything right away, and that bothered him.

"I know you won't..." He murmured, leaning into his kiss. "Just... Be careful with yourself too, yeah?" As Hizashi kissed him, Aizawa felt that familiar feeling of neediness that he had been feeling ever since the incident. His physical contact was a grounding point for Shouta now, and as they kissed gently, Aizawa shifted himself slightly so that he was sitting on Hizashi's lap. His hands would be his eyes now, gently roaming over Hizashi's face as he kissed him a little harder, gliding into his hair as he positioned himself closer. The tenderness of the way he kissed Hizashi was like he was kissing someone for the last time - slowly, but with all the passion of a dying man. He pulled away from him eventually however, moving down to kiss his neck gently, burying his face there for a moment. "I'm sorry, Hizashi." He whispered into the skin. "That you ended up stuck with me." He longed to see his boyfriends eyes again - to see all forms of his expressions, to see HIM. But he couldn't anymore, so all Aizawa could do was touch him, and know that he was still there. Know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Hizashi was somewhat thankful that Shouta couldn't see the heartbreak in his eyes, the tears forming. It wasn't right for Hizashi to feel so lost and broken, he wasn't the one who was hurt, who had lost everything. No. Hizashi still had his love, and he will stop being so selfish. He melted into Shouta's kisses, forgetting for a moment about his fears and worries, only knowing Shouta existed, he was alive, and he was there. He held Shouta, looking up into the ceiling. "Please don't apologize.." he tried again to hide the raw emotion in his voice. "I'm not stuck with you" he reassured firmly. "I choose to be with you. Because I love you" he raised Shouta's chin, kissing the man again. Deep down Hizashi knew how he'd have to change himself, but he'd do it for Shouta. "Ill be careful..I promise" he assured Shouta again, holding him close.

"I love you too," Shouta hummed, before succumbing to Hizashi's kiss once more. When Hizashi pulled him in closer again however, Shouta nuzzled his head back into Hizashi's neck, sighing lightly against his skin. He didn't know how much he had loved Hizashi until he had almost died. Years he had spent pining over him - years of falling in love and never really knowing if Hizashi loved him back. Years of thinking that there was no way that either of them would ever end up together. But he was wrong - because Hizashi was there; wasn't he? And he hadn't left once Shouta became vulnerable, and that was what made him fall in love even harder. Because he was always there; always supporting him. Shouta just wished that he could do more for the man. More than just tell him that he loved him. But there was nothing he could do, because all he could do now was rely on the other man to help him. And he felt pathetic for it.

"That's what I want to hear," Shouta whispered into his skin, gingerly kissing where his breath had landed, squeezing the other man's hand. "I have always needed you," his voice was quieter than it ever had been - the words spilling from his lips heartfelt, private. "Just as you are. Just as I have been, and as I am now. You... Are the only thing I need, in your entirety." He planted another kiss into his neck. "So look after yourself, for me. For yourself. We will figure something out." Yet another kiss. He wished he could see his face - so he could run away the tears that he might've had, but he couldn't, so all he could do was whisper reassuring words to his partner, to try and make sure that Hizashi looked after himself, too.

Hizashi was quiet as Aizawa did this, his breath hitching after each kiss, his heart thumping as Aizawa said that to him. "I love you too" he responded, kissing Aizawa back, gripping his arms around Aizawas waist, enjoying his warmth. "I always have. And I will never leave you" he repeated, closing his eyes. "I will. As I will help you" he whispered. "I love you so much" he confessed, kissing him passionately. "We can make it through this together" Hizashi smiled

"I love you too." Shouta returned, pressing his lips back onto his - soft lips meeting Hizashi's hungrily. He had longed for this, to be with him, like this. And whilst they had kissed, whilst they had engaged in more intimate activities, Shouta couldn't help but feel like he still needed more of him. Perhaps it was his state - the painkillers easing off, the emotional vulnerability, that led him to to needing him so much. His hands ran through Hizashi's hair, pulling them closer still, until Aizawa eventually pulled away from the kiss, still holding Hizashi's face in his hands.

"I know we can." He murmured. Though he had his reservations, his anxieties, even more so now that he couldn't see... Aizawa believed Hizashi. He had to, because there was no one else there for him.

Hizashi felt his heart flutter, nodding. "Of course" he smiled, kissing his lover again "i'm on patrol tonight..I have a few hours" he whispered, holding Aizawa close. He wanted to spend all his time with him, knowing full well the fears Aizawa may have, Hizashi lent forward, leaning his forehead against Shouta. "We take a day at a time" He repeated again, convincing himself.

He wrapped his arms around Hizashi's neck, cradling the man to him as their foreheads connected. "Okay," he murmured. He could manage a few hours alone, unattended. He could take the time to nap, or he could attempt to listen to the news on TV, provided he could find the TV remote. "One day at a time."

Every time that Hizashi kissed him, he could feel his whole body light up at the touch - his warmth everything he needed. "Be safe tonight, okay? You don't need to worry about me," he murmured. "The cats will keep me company, and I'll call someone if I need help with anything." He stroked his face lightly with his thumbs. "But you have to promise to do the same. If you need help, that is. If not me, someone you trust. Can you promise me that?" He feared that Hizashi would do something dangerous or reckless at some point - and now that Eraserhead was out of commission, there was nothing he could do to help him except get someone else to help him. And he felt so much guilt for it.

Hizashi nodded. "Of course I will. I promise." He bit his lip. "Do you really think you'll be okay?" Hizashi felt guilty that he was going to leave him. He didn't want to admit it, as he knew Aizawa might not appreciate it, but he was scared for him. At the moment at least, he wanted to make sure he'd stay safe. "Just promise me you won't feel guilty..over anything, remember, i'm here because i love you" Hizashi murmured. "Not because i have to."

"I know I'll be okay, Hizashi. Because you'll come back eventually, no?" He murmured, humming against his partners lips as he was kissed again. He couldn't promise not to feel guilt, so he didn't say anything in response to that particular comment.

Hizashi yawned, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm going to rest for a few hours before my patrol, join me in bed?~" he smiled, taking Aizawa's hand, before blushing slightly. "I-I mean sleeping" he mumbled.

He laughed fondly at his partner as he corrected himself. He didn't need to be told twice about resting, however. He had found it increasingly difficult to sleep without him nearby. "I know what you meant," he kissed Hizashi's neck once more, shifting so that he was no longer positioned on his partner's lap. "It's been too long since I slept in my own bed," too long since he had slept without tubes and the like attached to him. And frankly, he was much more comfortable without them. He was still in pain; yes, but now that he was out of the hospital things felt a little less dire. Like he could truly take the steps to recovery. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand, indicating that he was ready to be led to bed.

Hizashi hummed as he quickly picked Aizawa up. Ignoring his protests he laughed, kissing him softly as they lay in the bed. "Yes. I will" he was determined to come back and earn what he needed to, so they can keep going. "Sleep, and once i'm back from my patrol i'll wake you up."

Crawling into the covers he made a small noise of comfort, feeling the warmth Aizawa gave him, his heart again fluttering as he realised how much he loved this man with all his being. Hizashi still felt so guilty and horrid for so many things. But he wasn't about to waste the next few moments after he wasted 20 years, that was out of the question.

A few hours later he stirred to get ready for his patrol, grabbing his own glasses he saw Shouta's mangled goggles on the dresser top, where Hizashi had placed them a few days ago. He felt a small pang, as it was a reminder of the awful night. But he was sure those goggles, which acted as an extra force, stopped the blades from piercing Shouta's skull and killing him. He felt that malice again, clenching his fists. It wasn't good, he knew this, but his entire soul wanted to pummel the guy who did this. HIzashi wasnt a fan of revenge, but silently he cried for it. Leaving silently for his patrol he looked back at the bedroom door, muttering a goodbye

Shouta had snuggled up to Hizashi almost immediately as they slept - though before he had really fallen asleep, he had peppered his partner's hands in exhausted kisses, relishing in the warmth of his skin, and the way his lips felt against it. He knew Hizashi would indefinitely be back before he woke up again, but as he drifted to sleep Aizawa focused on the other man's strong arms - and how safe he felt in them.

Once Hizashi was gone however, was when Aizawa's sleep became a little more uneasy. Luckily for him though, his cats seemed to have an uncanny knack clean understanding when their human wasn't feeling like himself, and had immediately settled themselves around him in order to provide some form of comfort. Tiny voices in the back of Aizawa's brain were curious as to how Hizashi was - how safe he was, whether the sleep he had gotten was enough. But he did his best to remain sleeping, awaiting for his partner to return so he felt safer. God - he as pathetic, relying on someone else so much to 'protect him'. But it couldn't be himself, because EraserHead was out of commission. A small hope in the back of his head hoped that his quirk would somehow adapt to his blind state and allow him to at LEAST return to the school and finish up all of his class work. But as if Hizashi OR Nezu would let him do that. Whilst Aizawa was stubborn, so were those two. And in a match, two on one? They'd both win, and Aizawa would return to living at home 24/7 like an old fashioned housewife. And Shouta wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

Hizashi had started his patrol to a good start if you could say that, apprehending a villian within the first few hours; part of him (deep down) wished for more villains, or a more serious attack. He had so many pent up emotions, so he knew that patrols were somewhere he could let them out. As he thought that he felt intensely guilty, sensing his change from helping people to the money, so he could help Aizawa. He constantly berated himself for it. No. He wouldn't become like that. And more attacks meant more civilians getting hurt. But he still kept his thoughts on Aizawa constantly. Such as, was he sleeping well? What if he wakes up and panics; and Hizashi isn't there to help him?

He was so focused on these thoughts towards the end of his longer than usual patrol he didn't notice his small slip up as a villain passed him. They had a child. A child hostage in their arms. Hizashi felt pure hatred, how dare they involve a child. His mind went back to the students at UA, he held a love the same Aizawa held for 1A, he would protect them with everything. However his heart also panged, secretly wishing for, possibly, a child of his own. Maybe in the future.

The battle was hard, as Hizashi didn't want to hurt the child, however in the end he succeeded; returning the child to her mother and apprehending the villain. An hour later he slumped through the door of the apartment, collapsing on the sofa, a small painful groan releasing quietly. During the fight, the villain, which had some sort of metal telekinesis, had ruined his speakers, and smashed his glasses. Hizashi's voice could barely go above a whisper, his head throbbing. What he could almost feel was a deep stab wound on his lower leg, other cuts mangled his body. The villain used small metal pieces to attack Hizashi in a frenzy.

Aizawa's sleep had been light to say the least - so it was surprising when he jolted awake because someone had entered the apartment. Ever since he had lost his sight, his entire body had become more sensitive to every other sense he had - hearing being one of them; which was likely the cause of his panic attacks, since he forgot that he couldn't see, and then the panic would seize him. But this time, Shouta didn't panic - though he had jolted - one of the cats moving sleepily off of him.

With some difficulty however, Aizawa was able to get out of bed and awkwardly stumble over to the hall, leaning against the doorframe once he had very slowly entered the living room.

"H... Izashi...?" Aizawa called out softly, his voice quiet. "Are you alright?" He could recognise his voice - though in a world filled with quirks it was hard for him to definitely be sure; for all he knew it could be a thief, or... (But he knew it wasn't, because Hizashi was the only other one with a key, and Shouta hadn't heard a struggle to get the door open.) "Are you safe?"

Hizashi looked up. Noticing Aizawa in the doorway he cursed himself, he should have been quieter. "Yeah!" He replied, trying to put energy in his response, however his voice faltered. Standing his leg quickly gave in, he fell to the floor, knocking a glass over, it smashed loudly. "Shit! Sorry Shouta I tripped." He stood, finally able to put weight on his aching limbs, he felt like dead weight, barely able to stand. He quietly signed something in sign language o remove the pressure from his voice, however then realised Shouta couldn't see. He took a few steps, stumbling, before reaching Aizawa. "Its me. I am yes" he whispered, embracing his partner, thanking the heavens he returned to him. "Let's go back to bed?" He hummed, feeling himself start to drop again.

Shouta couldn't help but jump at the sound - reaching out automatically to see if Hizashi was okay, only to stop once he heard Hizashi speak once more. "...Hizashi..." Once he was in his arms, Aizawa kept him there, frowning in concern. "Please don't lie to me." His voice was barely a whisper now - almost broken at the way that Hizashi was behaving. He could tell from the way that Hizashi spoke - from the way he had tried to dust off the fact that he had fallen as a 'trip.' He could tell from the harshness of his voice that Hizashi had overused his quirk, he probably already tried sign language to communicate. Strong arms wrapped around his partner, keeping him upright. "Hizashi, what- what happened? Did you... Did something happen?" He asked quietly.

Hizashi leant against him for support, barely being able to stand. "I just hurt my leg, that's all" he whispered tiredly back before feeling himself drop yet again. "I can't really stand..im too tired.." the man was exhausted, from the mental stress and panic of the past two weeks, add on a long patrol, he could barely hold himself up. "I just need sleep" he rested his head on the crook of Aizawas neak, where his breath fell he kissed it softly, as if to apologize for scaring him. He couldn't bring himself to speak of his injuries, his mind stating to go dark as exhaustion took over.

"Okay," Shouta whispered back, carefully moving Hizashi's arms so that he was supporting the other man, one of his hands pressed against the wall so that they could navigate their way back to the bedroom together. "I'm going to text Nemuri and ask her to look at your leg for me first thing in the morning." He murmured, guiding himself and Hizashi back to their bed. "Is it bleeding?" He asked, reaching up to brush Mic's hair out of his face as they both sat on the plush mattress.

He groaned from exhaustion, collapsing on the bed. Hizashi held Aizawas hand softly, silently thanking him. "It was" he laid back, eyes fluttering. "Lay with me" Hizashi whispered. "I can't stay awake much longer" he murmured.

Pulling Aizawa in he snuggled into his partners cheat, quickly falling fast asleep

Shouta curled up against his partner, head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat - listening to his steady breathing. It was comforting to know that he was there, comforting to know that he was still alive, and that he wasn't actually going anywhere. "Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning," he whispered.

Aizawa wasn't very emotional - not around others, but Hizashi made him feel like he could. He cuddled up to the warmth, much like a cat to a warm fire, fingers rubbing circles into his partner's skin in the hopes that it would comfort him. He was awake for ten minutes, until he fell asleep himself, his breathing settling once he knew that Hizashi was asleep.

However, only a few hours had passed before HIzashi awoke with a start. His leg had begun to burn with pain, his ribs aching. "Shit" he groaned, cursing. In his exhausted state he had not taken into consideration infection or blood loss. He seriously berated himself.

Shouta jolted awake, sitting upright as Hizashi cursed, fumbling about to get his bearings. He had slept relatively well for once - though the worry was already starting to seep in. It had been a few weeks of not being able to do much for himself - but hearing his partner in so much pain made Shouta realise that he couldn't afford to keep being stubborn. As much as Hizashi needed to look after him, he realized that actually, he needed to look after Hizashi, too. And being completely blind meant that he couldn't do anything - but he had his first rehabilitation session soon, so he'd talk about it with someone eventually.

He fumbled about for his phone, using the speech command function to get his phone to text Midnight almost immediately, ignoring any protests that Hizashi might have. He couldn't do anything, after all, so all he could do was call for assistance. He alerted her as to what had happened, and it wasn't long before she texted back, saying that she'd be over in ten.

"Do you need painkillers?" he asked quietly. reaching out for the man's face.

Hizashi's mind was going fuzzy, unable to concentrate fully. He could feel Shouta moving around however he couldn't focus on what he was doing. "I..I don't know." Hizashi whispered, placing his head against Shouta's, his breath laboured. "I'm guessing you texted Nemuri?" He asked quietly, feeling tinges of embarrassment.

"Here," Shouta whispered, again fumbling around for the bottle of painkillers he knew he kept on his bedside table. He had suffered from frequent migraines as a result of his quirk - and so they were always in high demand. "You should drink some water with those," he adds. "Though I... Can't tell if there's any water in here." He couldn't even remember what his room looked like now - he knew where everything was, and the layout, but all the intricate details that people take for granted - like his t-shirts strewn across the floor, the bits of fluff floating around the room... He couldn't remember any of it.

He pressed the bottle into his boyfriend's hand, holding him close as he slumped against him. "I did. She said she'd be here in-" the front door clicked open - "well, now." He ran a hand through Hizashi's hair. "We're in here," he called out to their friend. "Can you bring us a bottle of water?"

Hizashi lent against his partner, chuckling softly. "I can't believe myself" he cursed. "I'm meant to be looking after you" he hissed, feeling a jolt of pain. "I didn't realise it was so bad...i was so tired.." Hearing the door he turned. "That you Nemuri?" He called, placing his head on the crook of Shouta's neck

"Relationships are a two way thing," Aizawa retorted, though his tone was soft.

Nemuri wandered into the room slowly. She was wearing her civilian clothes rather than her hero outfit, though it looked like she had hurriedly thrown it on. "Hey, lovebirds." She cooed, stepping into the room - though her expression went from amused to concerned almost immediately. "I brought that water, Aizawa."

"Thanks." He said, nodding his head at her appreciatively. "He's hurt. I think it's his leg," he added.

Hizashi snorted, controlling a laugh, he looked up from the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "It's a bit more…I can feel them now"

Nemuri crossed the room, setting what Aizawa presumed was a first aid kit onto the bed, kneeling before Hizashi. "Yo. I know you're tired," she hummed, observing his wound with slight concern, "but I need you to remove your trousers so I can take a look at the damage, Yamada."

Hizashi nodded tiredly, quickly downing painkillers and water. Taking a breath he clutched onto Shouta's hand before slipping his trousers off, the skin ripping and moving as it was trying to heal. He hissed in pain, shutting his eyes. "Fuck..I was too tired to notice how bad it was"

"I told you not to lie to me," Shouta murmured, his tone betraying him - it was small and broken, despite the nonchalant expression on his face.

Nemuri frowned at this - watching the two with quiet interest before unzipping the first aid kit she had undoubtedly brought with her - unwrapping the poorly applied gauze that Hizashi had clearly tried to do himself, ripping open a disinfectant wipe. "This is gonna sting," she warned, giving Hizashi little to no time to prepare as she went to town on cleaning up his wound. It was apparent that she agreed with Aizawa - he shouldn't have hidden this from either of them; they were both there for him despite having their own issues. That's what they were all there to do. "You should've called, Yamada." She scolded gently, dabbing at the cut a little gentler now.

Aizawa sighed, gripping his hand and holding it lightly, stroking through the man's hair as he leaned against him. He couldn't see what Nemuri was doing, but he trusted her almost as much as he trusted Hizashi, so he believed that she was doing what the felt best. Hizashi shook in his arms, the man silenced himself, trying to avoid making any noises, he knew his quirk would activate if he did.

Eventually, she stuck a few butterfly bandages across the cut - holding the skin in place, and wrapped a new bandage around the man's leg. "I can't leave either of you to do anything, now can I?" She looked around the room, her expression unimpressed. "When was the last time you cleaned, or washed your sheets...?" She asked, shaking her head. It was apparent that the woman was very quickly taking on a sisterly role, despite being slightly younger than the two. "Out. On the sofa. I'm tidying up and buying you lunch. I can't have you both living in this pile of filth whilst you're in a state like this. What will the cats think?"

Aizawa grumbled something incoherent in response.

However Hizashi flinched, looking down in guilt. He held Shouta's hand. "I know I'm sorry. I didn't even realize myself" he hid his face in Shouta's shoulder. He grumbled. "Well we haven't been here properly in two weeks." He sighed, standing. Putting small weight on his leg, he led Shouta to the sofa, the two supporting each other.

Nemuri had also cleaned his other small cuts, tisking as she did so. "And that's exactly why you should've called me, Yamada." She scolded. She was hardly being mean - though it seemed that she needed to really talk to both of these men, since it was apparent that neither of them had been looking after themselves. She wondered why Aizawa hadn't gotten himself a piece of gear already - but she'd shout at him later. For her, she spent the next few hours or so cleaning up around the two men, paying no mind to either of them. At some point; she had ordered a pizza (sans salad, because they needed to eat SOMETHING healthy), and had settled it in front of them, simultaneously handing Yamada a mug full of hot honey and lemon.

Whilst Nemuri was busy however, Shouta turned his full attention to the man he loved, his expression stoic and serious. "Hizashi," he started; his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't lie to me like that again. Please." He took his hands in his, noticing how clammy they were. "Even if you deem it to be a small thing." He shifted, clearly unsure of how to broach the topic. He didn't even care that Nemuri was there - more the fact that he was struggling to figure out what he was going to say. "Hizashi, I don't know what I would do with myself if you died," he admitted, his voice small. "You promised you wouldn't go anywhere - and I am putting my blind -" he paused, realising what he had said, but clearly not upset by it - "faith into you. I have to trust you no matter what. So if something is bothering you, if you are hurt... You have to tell me. We can't live like this." Perhaps it was a little hypocritical for him to say so, but he knew that if Hizashi would make the effort, so could he. "Please." He whispered, his voice small again. Shouta almost hated how much emotion his voice gave away - but it showed him he loved him, no? "I can't lose you. Not you."

Hizashi flinched slightly, the words hittin hard. "Im sorry" he whispered, small tears forming. "I love you Shouta..I love you so much..I wont again I promise" he cried, placing his head on his shoulder, his emotions pouring out. He had a slight fever, causing him to be drowsy, he almost collapsed again before Aizawa steadied him. "Nemuri must be pretty annoyed" he laughed, his voice still sore.

Aizawa wrapped his arms around Hizashi, savouring his warmth - the fact that he was ALIVE - wholly. He learnt never to take that for granted again. He'd appreciate every moment he had with Hizashi. Every. Moment. "I love you too." He whispered. "I'm okay." answering an unasked question. He brushed a stray hair from his face, surprising even himself when he realised he had actually succeeded. "Are you?"

Hizashi mumbled an apology, hugging Shouta. He nodded. "Im fine'." He felt guilty.

Shouta snorted. "She doesn't seem annoyed, though I haven't mastered reading people's emotions without seeing them yet." He laughed quietly to himself, "but I'm sure she'd tell us if she was, otherwise she wouldn't be here."

"Yeah...maybe.." Hizashi checked the time. "We should get moving, I need to get food for the cats..do some grading.." he held onto Shouta

"Or you can just stay here." Shouta retorted, stroking through Mic's hair fondly. "No one really expects you to do much, and you need the rest." He kissed the top of his head, resting his head there for a moment. "Nemuri'll help us. That's what she's here for. You can help her by getting better."

As devastated as he was - he knew he had to do something about his eyes. He'd talk to Nemuri about it later, when Hizashi was asleep. But living like this for two weeks already was torture - he couldn't continue it. Rationality overruled stubbornness - so he'd figure out an easier way to live - for both of them. "Please, Hizashi. Pushing yourself won't help anyone."

"I know" he sighed, slumping into his partners arms, a soft mumble of incoherent words and a sigh. Soon enough he lay still, breathing slowly as he fell asleep. It wasn't uncommon for Hizashi to fall asleep on Shouta, but he could barely stay awake any more. One of their cats joined them, meowing for attention from Aizawa

Shouta smiled, moving ever so slightly so that the two would be comfortable on the sofa - pulling one of his many blankets that he had strewn across the thing over his partner - reaching over to pet his cat. Eventually they too, settled down in his lap, and Aizawa realised he had pretty much become a bed. (But he didn't mind it - he was warm, and comfortable.)

When Nemuri finally finished cleaning, she watched the trio fondly, noticing that Aizawa was still awake from the way he was petting his cat.

"I still want to teach," he said lowly, as to not wake up his partner. "You know I do." His mind solid in his decision.

Nemuri sighed sadly, "I know. But you can't teach like that."

"I'll figure something out. I just need you to help us out for a little while." he felt somewhat guilty for asking that, however she had already agreed to.

Nemuri nodded - quirking an eyebrow that Aizawa couldn't see. "If you think I'm leaving the two of you in this state, you're wrong. There's no way in hell."

Well. That was reassuring.

Hizashi slept silently, his long hair falling in front of his face. Every now and then he'd mumble before letting out a content sight, knowing he was in Shouta's arms.

An hour later he stirred. "Good Morning my beautiful man" he muttered sleepily, forgetting that Nemuri existed, as you do.

Shouta brushed his hands through Hizashi's hair, a sleepy smile crossing his face. "Good evening, sleeping beauty. Did you sleep alright?" Over the past hour he and Nemuri had been discussing the best path forward for them - and had settled on an alternative that would suit the new challenges that they faced. Nemuri had settled herself on the other side of the room, a cup of tea in her hands - another sitting on the coffee table in front of Aizawa. She only chuckled when Hizashi greeted Shouta like that; though she was pleased that the two dimwits had finally gotten themselves together. (She had been waiting years for it to happen.)

"Feeling better?"

Hizashi reached up, pecking Shouta on the lips. "Better. Now that you're here" he teased, smiling. "What happened while I slept?" He yawned, sitting up. "Oh..hi Nemuri" he blushed, though he cursed at himself, she was a friend, why was he embarrassed?

"I was always here, Hizashi. I'm not going anywhere." Shouta seemed a lot more comfortable expressing affection in front of Nemuri than Hizashi might've been - and a lot more comfortable than he was at school. But he supposed it was because other than Hizashi, Nemuri a close friend of his too. "We were just talking about what the best course of action for us was to do from here on out." He tilted his head back into the sofa, still talking. "I'm going to get into contact with Principal Nezu at some point about my teaching position," he said, "but Nemuri's told me that for now; he's put in a substitute for my class, and he's got one on standby for you, if you need it."

He hummed, scratching his beard. "I'm also going to talk to the doctor at my rehabilitation session," he paused for a moment - "to talk about getting some form of tech that'll help me do basic tasks. From what the doctors had said before - they wouldn't be able to restore my sight, but there are alternatives. And given last night's incident, I think that would be wise... So that you don't have to worry about me so much."

Shouta settled his hands back into his lap. "But I also think that we should think about moving in together," he added. "I think that it'd be cheaper for both of us, given the fact that we pretty much live together anyways -" he paused again; a sign of his hesitance despite how confidently he sounded - "but since we've known each other for so long, it wouldn't be seen as moving too quickly."

Hizashi sighed, closing his eyes. "If you are sure. And it's your own decision" he smiled, before looking back at Aizawa. "I'm happy you've chosen this, but only if you are sure...I don't even know if I'd want to return to the school without you" he laughed awkwardly. "Shouta I've loved you for years, its not moving quickly." He said seriously, before grinning. "Thank you Nemuri" Hizashi called to her, giving the woman a grateful smile. "I appreciate all this"

Hizashi laced his hand into Shouta's, kissing his cheek, feeling more confident for the future.


End file.
